1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus represented by a facsimile, a printer or the like.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus such as a facsimile, a printer or the like, a medium transporting roller which transports a medium is provided in each location of a medium transporting path. Among the medium transporting rollers, in particular, a medium transporting roller provided on an upstream side of a recording unit that performs recording is made by forming a high friction layer on a peripheral surface of a solid metal shaft and, in addition, is made by forming a hollow cylindrical shaft using a metal plate material and by forming the high friction layer on the peripheral surface thereof as disclosed in JP-A-2011-184198.
The medium transporting roller disclosed in JP-A-2011-184198 is a cylindrical shaft formed by a metal plate material of which a pair of end portions facing each other are bonded and a concave-convex shaped engaging section (hereinafter, referred to as “a concave and convex engaging section” in this specification) is provided in a bonding section, thereby improving a mechanical bonding strength.
In a case where the concave and convex engaging section is provided, there is a concern that a corner portion of a front end of paper may be caught on the concave and convex engaging section when the front end of the paper passes through the medium transporting roller and there is a concern that the concave and convex engaging section may give damage to the paper when the paper passes through the concave and convex engaging section. Accordingly, in the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2011-184198, the concave and convex engaging section is disposed outside a paper transporting region. However, in order to obtain further high accuracy and high durability by the medium transporting roller, in other words, from a viewpoint of a mechanical bonding strength, it is preferable that a plurality of concave and convex engaging sections be provided in an axial direction thereof.